Enhanced Agility
The ability to possess agility beyond that of peak human potential. Sub-power of Enhanced Condition. Also Called * Enhanced Maneuverability Capabilities User with this ability can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips, leap across rooftops, and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little to no effort. Agility is "the ability to rapidly respond or change by adapting its initial stable configuration", the ability to change the body's position efficiently, and requires the integration of isolated movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. Levels *Peak Human Agility: User's agility is at the peak of human potential. *''Enhanced Agility'': User's agility is beyond peak human levels, but not to high superhuman levels. *Supernatural Agility: User's agility is blatantly superior to other beings in their universe, reaching into high superhuman territory. *Absolute Agility: User's agility is limitless, making things such as striking the user nigh-impossible. Associations *Aesthetic Activity *Agility Mode *Aim Dodging *Directional Movement *Disproportionate Force *Enhanced Condition **Enhanced Athleticism **Enhanced Balance **Enhanced Dexterity **Enhanced Endurance **Enhanced Flexibility **Enhanced Leap **Enhanced Mobility **Enhanced Reflexes **Enhanced Speed *Telekinetic Agility Limitations *Can still experience exhaustion. *Over time the joints of the person could become inflamed and arthritic. *Does not necessarily mean they can survive falls from great heights or crashes into walls. Known Users Cartoons *Aja Tarron (Tales of Arcadia series) *Krel Tarron (Tales of Arcadia series) Comics Movies Manga/Anime Video Games Known Objects *Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown) Gallery Cartoons Air Swipe.png|Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) Azula.png|Azula (Avatar: The Last Airbender) was able to run up walls and do mid-air twirls. 279030-137503-hex super.jpg|Despite his old age, Hex (Ben 10) is very agile. Kevin E Levin (Mutated).png|Ultimate Kevin (Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) possesses Spidermonkey's agility. parker.png|Parker (HOOD) Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown).png|Mantis Flip Coin (Xiaolin Showdown) allow the user to have incredible jumping abilities plus agility. 51b747b0-0d1d-0133-45c5-0a2ca390b447.gif|Robin (Dc Comics) Comics Enhanced Agility by Batman.jpg|Batman (DC Comics) Vamp Batman.jpg|Vampire Batman (DC Comics) Enhanced Agility by Tim Drake.jpg|Tim Drake (DC Comics) Enhanced Agility by Harley Quinn.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) File:Beast_(Marvel).jpg|Henry McCoy/Beast (Marvel Comics) Blade3.jpg|Blade (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Agility by Blink.png|Blink (Marvel Comics) Captain_America_0001.jpg|Captain America's (Marvel Comics) enhanced agility is superior to any human's agility. Enhanced Reflexes by Daredevil.jpg|Daredevil (Marvel Comics) Enhanced Agility by Deadpool.jpeg|Deadpool (Marvel Comics) MVP star.png|Michael van Patrick (Marvel Comics) has agility comparable to Captain America. File:Reedr.jpg|Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic (Marvel Comics) X-Men - Manifest Destiny Nightcrawler Vol 1 1 Textless.jpg|Nightcrawler (Marvel Comics) Liev-schreiber-sabretooth.jpg|Sabretooth (Marvel Comics) Wolverine-bone-claws.jpg|Wolverine (Marvel Comics) exhibits many enhanced abilities. 250px-Super Commando Dhruva (Pinup).jpg|Super Commando Dhruva (Raj Comics) Live Television BuffyMidairKick.gif|Buffy Summers (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) using her super agility. Shao Jumping.jpg|Shaolin Fantastic (The Get Down) freeruns through The Bronx. Scott jumps.gif|Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), like all werewolves in the series, has supernaturally enhanced agility, allowing him to leap great distances... Scott catches arrow.gif|and catch fast moving projectiles, such as arrows. Liam.gif|Liam Dunbar (Teen Wolf) Manga/Anime Yoshiko Hanabatake's Agility.gif|Yoshiko Hanabatake (Aho Girl) Warabi Hanasaka.gif|Warabi Hanasaka (Busou Shoujo Machiavellianism) is extraordinarily agile. Goku's reflexes.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball Z) Kid_Boo_Regeneration.png|Kid Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Buusaga09.jpg|Super Buu (Dragon Ball Z) Gogeta's Agility.gif|Gogeta (Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn) Hancock Perfume Femur.gif|Boa Hancock (One Piece) is tremendously agile. Rob Lucci Leopard.png|Rob Lucci (One Piece) Video Games SOLDIER 3rd Class.jpg| SOLDIERs (Final Fantasy 7) possesses increased agility and reflexes thanks to their infusion of extraterristrial cells improving their overall physiology. Cole Macgrath.jpg|Cole MacGrath (InFamous 1 & 2) Infamous-2-festival-of-blood.jpg|Vampire Cole MacGrath (InFamous 3) Alex mercer.jpg|Alex Mercer (Prototype) 250px-Re Heller.png|James Heller (Prototype 2) Sly Cooper.png|Sly Cooper (Sly Cooper series) El Jefe.png|El Jefe (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) NeylaSly2 Artwork.png|Neyla (Sly 2: Band of Thieves) could easily rival Sly in his abilities to sprint, free run and perform parkour. Sly4 Le Paradox.png|Cyrille Le Paradox (Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time) is shown to be at least proficiently agile, being able to leap from the mechanical arms of his zeppelin's mobile control station with ease, and being able to perform a rail-slide similar to Sly. Category:Powers Agility Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Fighting Power Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Galleries